The present invention generally relates to tape cassettes, and more particularly to a tape cassette which is suited for being played on a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder, an audio tape recorder, and a data recorder.
Generally, a tape cassette which is played on a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus having a tape loading mechanism for drawing a magnetic tape out of the loaded tape cassette and for loading the magnetic tape in a predetermined tape path, comprises a cutout part at the front of the tape cassette where the magnetic tape traverses. The cutout part of the tape cassette permits members of the tape loading mechanism to intercept and draw the magnetic tape out of the tape cassette. On the other hand, there is a recent trend to downsize the tape cassette and perform a high density recording of information signals with respect to the magnetic tape. When performing such a high density recording, it is essential that the magnetic tape in kept in a clean state having no dust particles or the like adhered thereon, and the tape cassette must be designed so as to prevent the dust particles or the like from entering into the tape cassette. However, the tape cassette of the type described above comprising the cutout part is not dusttight, because the dust particles or the like can easily enter into the tape cassette through the cutout part when the tape cassette is not in use. Hence, there is a problem in that the tape cassette of the type described above is unsuited for high density recording since the tape cassette is not completely dusttight.
The tape cassette may be accommodated within a case when the tape cassette is not in use. In this case, the case will prevent the dust particles or the like from entering into the tape cassette. However, the use of such a case is troublesome for the user in that the user must remove the tape cassette from the case every time the tape cassette is to be played and then accommodate the tape cassette within the case when the tape cassette is not in use. The removal of the tape cassette from the case and the accommodation of the tape cassette within the case will require the use of both hands of the user.